1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a competitive board game which exhibits some problematic areas to which humans are exposed and creates awareness of the social class hierarchy.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various board games have been designed to educate the players by using human experiences and situations such as immigration, financial situations and politics.
An example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,642 to which discloses a board game that deals with the struggle an immigrant has to go through in order to live and seek the American dream. The game shows in a fun way the risks, choices and options an immigrant has to affront when he/she immigrates to the United States. It presents different legal classes such as illegal, tourist, parole, political refugee, resident and professional visa.
Another board game with educational purposes which deals with human experiences such as financial problems and child education corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,300 issued to Kiyosaki. The patent teaches fundamental aspects of personal finance, investing and accounting to children.
There has always been a SOCIAL CLASS hierarchy in the United States. It is an open secret that few have cared to acknowledge. It is also a known fact that the priorities of the very Rich are not the same as those of the Poor.
Most people in the U.S. usually place themselves in the “Comfortable MIDDLE CLASS”, working for a living, with money problems, but “living well”.
All the mentioned board games may be suitable for particular purposes such as immigration, money and financial concepts. However the present invention is not limited by money and financial concepts because it shows how social classes interact by making alliances and fulfilling their own obligations in order to survive. Each social class has to deal with different problems in the path of life wherein the concerns and responsibilities of a particular class are not the same as the others. The present invention also shows how nature is blind with respect to social classes.